


We're Done

by SpiritualPuzzleshipper



Series: Post Canon Timeline [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, M/M, Puzzleshipping, argument, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritualPuzzleshipper/pseuds/SpiritualPuzzleshipper
Summary: Yugi and Atemu fight over a misunderstanding. Can Atemu fix their relationship, or is it too late?





	We're Done

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble that my friend asked with a soft angst twist. "I think we're done." was the sentence and so I wrote this. I actually added to it, so it would be longer, a form of what led to where I started the drabble.

  Yugi was dancing to some music as he prepped dinner, usually Atemu cooked, but he had disappeared a few minutes ago, and Yugi wanted to surprise him. Even if he took over as soon as he saw Yugi cooking.

 

**Bzzz...Bzzz...Bzzz...**

 

Turning the radio down Yugi looked around for the vibrations he was hearing. On the table was Atemu's phone, Yugi saw it was a local number Yugi didn't recognize. "Odd." Yugi picked it up and answered it. "Mushi Mushi!"

"Yes is Atemu there?" A female voice came on.

 Yugi felt the rage build up at the sound of a woman calling, looking for Atemu. It wasn't the first time this same voice called looking for him, it used to be on the house phone though. Atemu tried to tell Yugi not to worry about her, but the secrets were there. He could feel it. Atemu worked long hours, though it was suppose to be a part time job. He hated thinking it, but the evidence kept adding up. Late nights, he would come home either smelling sweaty, or would take a long shower to clean up, their sex life had gotten worse, yet Atemu was cheerful as ever. That meant...

"Hello?" The woman pulled Yugi out of his thoughts.

Biting his lip, Yugi said the first thing that came to his mind. "Uhm, no, he isn't here right now." He lied.

The lady sounded cheerful. "Oh well could you please let him know that," She paused. "Is this, Yugi?"

Yugi gasped, she knew who he was! "Yes." He said with venom in his voice.

"I'll call back later. My apologies." The lady then hung up quickly, without leaving Yugi out with a word.

Atemu walked in and saw Yugi on his phone. "Aibou! What are you doing?" He got over to Yugi quickly and took his phone back.

"You're cheating on me." Yugi mumbled.

Taken back what Yugi said, Atemu raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me."

Yugi clenched his fists and jaw. "You. Are. Cheating. On. Me." He breathed heavily, tears began to form in his eyes. He met Atemu's confused look and couldn't take it anymore. "You are cheating! You are lying, you are hiding, you are a horrible person!"

"What? I would never cheat on you."

"Lies!" Yugi screamed. "You've been so distant lately! You haven't kissed me, nor have we even made love in weeks."

Atemu held his left hand up. "Enough."

"Don't you go all Pharaoh on me!"

"That's not what I was,"

Yugi interrupted him. "No, I don't want to hear it anymore." He stormed out of the kitchen.

“Yugi wait! Please!” Atemu grabbed Yugi’s wrist. “It’s not what you think.”

Yugi pulled his arm away, getting out from Atemu’s grasp. “It’s exactly what I think it is.”

“No! Let me explain.” Atemu begged.

Yugi shook his head. “No, I am tired of you belittling me. Making me feel like I am less superior then you are!” He grabbed his coat from the closet and threw it on. “Let’s not forget who won the ceremonial duel all those years ago.”

Atemu’s eyes went wide. “You would bring **_that_** up, right now?” His voice shook. “Let’s not forget who returned. Who gave up his entire past and family, for you!”

“I didn’t ask you to!” Yugi shouted back.

“Yet here I am and you’re just going to walk out on me, on us?” Atemu spat. “We’ve been together for almost seven years and you’re just giving up, over a misunderstanding.”

Yugi growled. “I’m not misunderstanding anything!” His voice shot venom into Atemu’s eyes. “You told me when you got that job it was only a four hour job. Yet you come home late, take a shower every night, you refuse to let me see your phone, you refuse to let me in. You’re cheating on me and before I know or wonder anymore…” He paused, hot tears fell from his eyes, down his face. “I think we’re done.”

Atemu’s face dropped, his bottom lip puckered and shook, yes he was pouting, but he didn’t care. “Aibou.”

“Don’t call me that! You have no right to call me that!” Yugi zipped his jacket up and opened the door. “I’ll come back later for my things.” Yugi’s backed turned to Atemu’s, he sighed. “Please don’t follow me.”

Yugi slammed the door hard, the walls shook, the floor beneath Atemu shook. He fell to his knees, gasping for air, tears falling from his eyes, he struggled to breathe. “Yugi..” He reached into his pocket, pulled out a small box. Upon opening it, there was a small engagement ring. “It’s not what you think…”

* * *

  Atemu sat in the cafe, his head rested in his hand, he stared at his hot beverage. A sigh escaped his lips. It had been two weeks since Yugi left, stormed out of their house more like it. He accused Atemu of cheating and refused to listen other wise. “Aibou.” He shook his head and let out another sigh.

Atemu didn’t sense the presence of another as he kept his eyes down on the cup in front of him. “Did you really do it?” The voice asked.

“Ah!” Atemu jumped from the man who started to sit down across from him. “Jounouchi, you startled me.”

“Did you really cheat on Yugi?” Jounouchi asked, anger filled his eyes as he glared at the former pharaoh.

Atemu shook his head. “No, I would never cheat on him.” He bit his lip. “I love him.”

Jounouchi slammed his hands on the table. “Then what the fuck happened?” He spat out. “He’s been at my house for two weeks, crying, and I am about ready to punch you.” He raised his fist, but did not strike.

Atemu flinched, preparing for the hit that never came. “I was working longer hours.” He said quickly.

“Why?” Jounouchi kept his fist in the air.

Atemu kept his eyes closed and head tilted to the side. “Because I needed the extra money.”

“For what?”

Atemu sobbed, he felt the tears forming in his eyes. “I wanted to marry him.”

Jounouchi slowly lowered his fist. “You what?” He slumped into the back of the chair.

“I was working more, so I could get more money saved up, so I could pay for the ring.” Atemu reached into his pocket as he spoke and pulled out a box, opening it to show his friend the ring that was inside it.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Jounouchi mumbled as he stared at the ring. Atemu just shook his head. “Why didn’t you just tell him?”

“I tried! He wouldn’t listen!” Noticing the tone in his voice, Atemu sighed and sat back against the chair

Jounouchi shook his head. “No I mean tell him way before now.”

He made no eye contact. “I wanted to surprise him. It was my Christmas present to him.” The tears formed in his eyes, blurring his vision. “Merry fucking Christmas to me!” Atemu spat out.

“He’s heart broken. He really believes you don’t love him anymore.” Jounouchi say Atemu’s jaw clench, the tears fell from his eyes when he would blink. “Look Atemu, look at me.”

Atemu raised his eyes to his friend. “What?” He barely was able to get that one word out, his throat was dry, his eyes hurt, and his heart ached so much.

Jounouchi leaned onto the table as a smirked formed on his face. “I got a plan. To get Yugi and you back together.”

Atemu’s eyes went wide slightly, he corrected his posture, and leaned onto the table. “I’m listening."

* * *

 

  “You’ll have a blast Yugi, I promise!” Jounouchi said as he helped Yugi off the couch.

“I don’t want to go.” Yugi groaned as he pulled out of his friend's grasp.

Jounouchi sighed and crossed his arms. “Yugi, you got to get out of this house. You haven’t even gone to the shop.”

Yugi hung his head and sighed. “I don’t want to see him.”

“He hasn’t been there either!”

Yugi peeked from under his hair. “Have you seen him?” Curiosity got to him, no one he’d talk to recently has seen Atemu.

Jounouchi shook his head. “No, I haven’t.”

“Even Kaiba said he hasn’t come into work.” Yugi sighed.

Jounouchi grabbed Yugi by the arm. “Then he’s probably wallowing in his guilt. He got caught and he needs to deal with the consequences.” He smiled when Yugi stood up without resistance.

“He won’t be there?” Yugi asked, a glare in his eyes when he met Jounouchi’s.

“No! Honda said he would kick his ass if he showed up. Does that mean you’ll go?” A smile formed on the blonde’s face when he realized what Yugi was saying.

Yugi nodded. “Yeah, but I won’t stay for long. I do miss the gang.”

“Then off we go!” Jounouchi linked his arm with Yugi’s and dragged him out of the apartment.

 They arrived to Honda’s place with an hour before midnight to spare. “Finally, thought you’d never show up.” Honda smacked Jounouchi’s back as he closed the door.

“Hey you knew I had to work!” Jounouchi turned to swing at Honda, but his fist was caught. “Besides it took forever to convince Yugi to come.”

Honda looked over Jounouchi’s shoulder and sighed. “He is so broken.” His voice was just above a whisper.

“After tonight he’ll be okay.” Jounouchi smiled and headed towards the kitchen. “I need a beer.”

* * *

 

  “Five till midnight, five minutes till the new year!” Honda called out to the gang. “Hey Yugi!”

Yugi turned from Anzu and looked around for the voice that called out to him. “Yeah?”

Honda pointed to the stairs. “Could you go to my room and grab my bell, I forgot it.”

“Yeah sure.” Yugi placed his drink down and stood up. “I’ll be right back Anzu.” He smiled and did a small bow.

“Take your time Yugi.” Anzu giggled.

“Just a basic bell?” Yugi asked before he headed up the stairs.

Honda gave a quick nod. “Yep, now excuse me while I lock the fridge. Jounouchi is drunk, which means I will have no food if I don’t lock it.”

Yugi chuckled, a real laugh for the first time in two weeks. He sighed when he realized what was coming to his head. He shook his head and began up the stairs. Once he got to Honda’s door, he noticed it was closed. “ _Strange._ ” He thought but shrugged it off and opened it. “What?”

Atemu grabbed Yugi’s hand and pulled him into the room, locking the door behind him. “You aren’t allowed to leave till I get to talk!” He said as he turned and glared at Yugi.

“I don’t want to hear anything from you!” Yugi spat back.

Atemu shrugged. “Then you’re stuck here.” He crossed his arms and leaned against  the door.

“Honda! Jounouchi!” Yugi called out.

Chuckling, Atemu shook his head. “They know I’m here. They won’t come.”

Yugi shot a glare into Atemu’s eyes, daggers were for sure in his eyes. If they were real, then Atemu would have fallen dead right there and then. “You turned my own friends against me!?!” He spat out, venom filled his voice.

“No! They just listened to me and got the full story!”

Yugi huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning on one leg more then the other. “Oh so they know who you fucked?”

“Yeah, they do!” Atemu snarled back. “You!”

“Bullshit!”

Atemu sighed, rubbing his forehead. “Yugi, listen to me.”

“No.” Yugi took a step towards the door and reached for the doorknob, but Atemu grabbed his wrist. “Let go!”

“Not until you hear me out.”

“I don’t want to hear it.” Tears began to form in Yugi’s eyes. He was tired of crying, but he also wanted to just curl into Atemu’s arms and cry into his chest. To be soothed by the man he’d loved for years.

Atemu saw the tears and pulled Yugi into his arms. “Please, let me talk.” He whispered in Yugi’s ear.

Yugi felt so warm the moment his lover’s, ex-lover’s, arms wrapped around him. It took him a moment to realize what was happening to pull away. “I don’t want to know, it’ll hurt.”

Atemu shook his head. “No it won’t.” He realized that talking wasn’t gonna work. Yugi wasn’t having any of it! He looked at the clock. Two minutes to midnight. “Yugi.” He met Yugi’s eyes and smiled.

“What?” Yugi’s voice shook, he was failing to contain the tears any longer.

Atemu started to lower himself to the ground, getting on one knee, as he did, he pulled out the box. “I have to ask you something.”

Yugi’s eyes grew wide, a gasp escaped his lips, as he watched Atemu get on his knee. “Atemu.” He whispered.

“Yugi.” A big smile formed on Atemu’s face. “You are my hope, my strength, my partner, my friend, and my lover. You are my worst enemy,” He laughed lightly. “and my closest ally. You put me in my place when I need it, but you also show me things that I never knew existed. You saved me from thousands of years of loneliness and you showed me kindness and friendship, when I did not deserve it.” He sighed. “You fought with me and against me, allowing me to find who I really was. Along the way, you showed me, without us both realizing, that I didn’t need to know, for you already did. You loved me when no one would or wanted to. You are the reason I came back, I wanted a life with you. A chance at love.” He opened the box and Yugi saw the ring, a noise Atemu couldn’t quite place, escaped Yugi’s lips. “I worked more hours, I picked this ring out. I took a picture on my phone, so it reminded me why I was doing what I was doing. I hate surprises, but I wanted to surprise you…” The tears fell from his eyes, he didn’t even know they were there. “But instead it drove you away. See why I hate surprises?” He chuckled lightly. “Yugi, Aibou! Would you please allow me to call you mine, forever? Yugi, will you marry me?”

His breath was heavy, he was sobbing, the tears falling down his face, landing on his hands that covered his mouth. He couldn’t speak, he was at a loss for words. All the things he said, he accused Atemu of, what fool he was! Atemu wasn’t cheating on him, he was saving up to buy him a ring. To purpose to him. His knees buckled and he fell onto them hard. “Atemu.” He finally choked out. He started shaking his head quickly, throwing his arms around the former pharaoh’s neck. “Yes! Yes I will!”

Atemu wrapped his arms around Yugi tightly and squeezed him close; but then he pulled him back. “Just in time.” The clock was about to hit midnight as Atemu slipped the ring on Yugi’s finger. “Happy New Year, Aibou.” He spoke as he leaned in to get his seventh new years kiss for the love of his life.

Yugi ended the kiss. “Happy New Year, Mou Hitori no Boku.” He smiled and resumed the kiss, cupping Atemu’s face in his hands.

This year was going to be the best one yet, they both just knew it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! If you want to check out my tumblr page(same name as my user name here :D) then you can see more of my drabbles that I don't post here.


End file.
